wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moira Thaurissan
, Queen Regent of the Dark Iron clan, Dark Iron Representative of Council of Three Hammers |location = The Imperial Seat, Blackrock Depths (pre-Cataclysm) The High Seat, Ironforge (post-Cataclysm) |status = Alive(lore),killable (WoW) |relatives = Elder Bronzebeard, Madoran Bronzebeard (ancestors), Magni Bronzebeard (father), Muradin Bronzebeard, Brann Bronzebeard (uncles), Dagran Thaurissan (husband), Fenran Thaurissan (son) |instance = Blackrock Depths }} ]] Queen Regent Moira Thaurissan née Bronzebeard (formerly Princess Moira Bronzebeard) is the daughter of King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge and the widow of Emperor Dagran Thaurissan of the Dark Iron clan. She is the Dark Iron representative of the Council of Three Hammers that rules Ironforge following the petrification of her father. She is voiced by Elle Newlands. Quests Princess Moira Bronzebeard is a level 55 elite located in the Imperial Seat in Blackrock Depths. She ends the following quests: * * and begins the following quests: * * See Blackrock Depths NPCs. Background Moira Bronzebeard is the daughter of King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge. Her father maintains she was captured and seduced via magical meansWorld of Warcraft #9, Page 10 by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan and became pregnant with his child. This child is half Bronzebeard and half Thaurissan, and the heir to both the Kingdom of Ironforge and Dark Iron clan. Moira Bronzebeard is located in the Imperial Seat in Blackrock Depths. She assists Thaurissan by healing him, so it's wise to keep her CC'd by Sapping/Freezing Trapping her (she cannot be polymorphed). Both the Alliance and Horde get a quest completed by killing Thaurissan first, and talking to Moira after. However, Moira can still be taken down for her loot before Thaurissan falls. Once your group has done that quest, High Priestess of Thaurissan will replace her on subsequent trips to the dungeon. In Cataclysm In Cataclysm, Moira's father, King Magni, is turned into diamond, the victim of a curse caused by a tablet found in the titan city of Ulduar. Moira returns to Ironforge with her infant son, and attempts to claim the throne, causing political instability, resulting in near civil war. To counter this, "The Council of Three Hammers" is made. Dividing power equally amongst the three clans. Along with her uncle Muradin and Thane Falstad Wildhammer, Moira (now styled Moira Thaurissan, taking the name of the slain Emperor) will take Magni's place in the High Seat in Ironforge, representing the Dark Iron Dwarves. Blood in the Snow One day, King Varian's scouts had discovered that Zandalari trolls threatened the dwarven capital by rallying the Frostmane trolls against them. Surely, the king thought, if he helped them with their troll problem, they would give him more troops for his campaign against the Horde. But what the King did not realize is that the dwarves did not trust one another. When Varian sought the help from the Council of Three Hammers, both Muradin and Falstad declined to offer aid in Ironforge’s defense for they feared that if they left to fight the Frostmane trolls, the Dark Irons would take advantage of their absence to defeat the remaining clan and take over Ironforge. Frustrated, Varian argued that if no one would help, then Ironforge will fall under siege. Only Moira offered aid, stating that the Dark Irons will prove their loyalty to the Council, Ironforge, and the Alliance in the defense of Ironforge. And so Moira, her personal guard and the High King set out in the snow to save the city, leaving the others to think about their actions. When they arrived at Shimmer Ridge, they discovered that their enemies were using an unnatural storm to prevent their forces from advancing on them. At Varian's request, Moira lead her personal guard against the enemy troll village once the king's champions stopped the magical storm protecting Shimmer Ridge. After rescuing the surviving mountaineers and slaying the elemental that the trolls were satiating with blood sacrifices to elicit the unnatural storm, the king’s champions regrouped with Moira’s Forgeguard and together their forces slew the Zandalari leader and captured the Frostmane village. In the aftermath of the battle, Varian commended Moira and the Dark Irons on their victory, even stating that the Bronzebeards and Wildhammers will regret not having been there to share in her glory. Moira however, humbly stated that her intention was to protect and impress, not to shame; to which Varian acknowledged that she accomplished just that. Both returned to Ironforge to announce her victory to the Council. On their return, the other dwarven leaders were ashamed of their behavior and vowed never again to allow fear or distrust to cloud their judgement. Free to trust one another, all three dwarven leaders pledged their full strength to the Alliance cause. Siege of Orgrimmar .]] Moira Thaurissan and a contingency of dwarven troops drill into the Siegeworks. They encounter Siegecrafter Blackfuse, who unleashes his newest creation, the Ironstar, against the Alliance heroes. Moira orders her men to attack the monstrosity but her dwarven troops are slain by it. Siegecrafter Blackfuse escapes leaving Moira and the Alliance adventurers. Witnessing the destructive powers of Blackfuse's creation, Moira warns the Alliance heroes to be careful. '''Alliance' *There's nothing like a common enemy to bring people together. The dwarven clans have never been so united. If the peace holds, our kingdoms will be stronger than ever before... Horde *I have nothing to say to you, . The Jade Hunters Moira and the other members of the council would blackmail Fendrig Redbeard, Fenella Darkvire and Carrick Irongrin to form a team and help rebuild the Jade Serpent Statue. War Crimes Moira, alongside other Alliance leaders received a letter from Xuen inviting them to the trial of Garrosh Hellscream. She traveled to Pandaria and Jaina noticed her arguing with a pandaren about the cart they were traveling by to the Temple of the White Tiger. She was present during the trial itself and a vision from the past, the one when Moira was almost executed by Varian, was shown. Fault Lines Four years after Magni's petrification. Moira was asked by Muradin to talk to her father. She went to Old Ironforge where she saw Magni, Moira told him that he could never give her a chance to rule only because she was a female. To Moira's surprise, Magni awoke. Muradin, Falstad and Moira argued that Magni should reclaim the throne, but if he do so, Wildhammers and Dark Irons would not obey a Bronzebeard king. Magni stated that he is not here to reclaim the throne, rather to warn the Alliance that Burning Legion is coming. Moira and her father talked before the gates of Ironforge. Magni told her that he was watching over her for all these years in her development into a strong leader she truly is.Fault Lines Legion She was present at Varian Wrynn's funeral after the defeat on Broken Isles. Moira works together with Velen and Alonsus Faol in uniting all priests of Azeroth in their battle against the Legion. Abilities *'Shadow Bolt' - Hurls a bolt of dark magic at an enemy, inflicting 160 to 216 Shadow damage. *'Mind Blast' - Inflicts 139 to 161 Shadow damage to an enemy. *'Heal' - Calls upon Holy magic to heal an ally for 879 to 1021. *'Renew' - Heals an ally for 5 every 3 sec. for 20 sec. Loot Inspiration *Moira bears a strikingly remarkable appearance to Princess Leia Organa from the Star Wars universe, during her time as Jabba the Hutt's slave. Trivia *Moira (μοίρα) is Greek for fate. Gallery File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 105 - The Ironforge Takeover|Moira Thaurissan takes over Ironforge File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 111 - The Liberation of Ironforge|Varian arrives with SI:7 to liberate Ironforge See also * High Priestess of Thaurissan - a stand-in NPC for the princess when all party members have finished the Moira questline. Patch changes * * * * References External links ;Official lore '''|Incumbent}} de:Prinzessin Moira Bronzebart es:Moira Thaurissan fr:Moira Thaurissan hu:Moira Thaurissan pl:Moira Thaurissan Category:Blackrock Depths mobs Category:Blackrock Depths NPCs Category:Bronzebeard dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:Ironforge NPCs Category:Lore characters Category:Priests Category:Princesses Category:Quest givers Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:Major characters Category:Unique voices Category:City bosses Category:War Crimes characters Category:World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters